ILY: Words Can't Even Begin To Describe
by SkylarRocaineDaughterofHermes
Summary: Katie yells at Travis for another one of his pranks, and Travis unmeaningly says some things he shouldn't have. When she runs away crying, let's see what he'll do to fix it. Tratie! Part 1 of my ILY series.


**AN: Hey so this is my first tratie fic so please forgive me if its OOC**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it.**

Katie Gardner woke up in her cabin, in her bed. She looked around the Demeter cabin. There was absolutely nothing out of place. But that worried her.

The Stolls should have pulled at least one prank on her... so why was the cabin spotless? She wasn't complaining though, there would probably be one later anyways.

She got up and took a shower and brushed her teeth. Then she put on her oversized camp half blood tshirt, which was tied in the back by a rubber band, and a pair of skinny jeans. She brushed back her long brown hair, and decided to leave it down instead of her usual ponytail.

She woke up the rest of her cabin mates to get ready.

"Miranda, I'm going to go check on my plants for a bit. Can you take the campers to breakfast?"

"Yea, sure Katie"

She walked over to the front of the cabin, opened the door, and stepped out. A bucket suddenly dropped some icky substance on her head.

Everyone, her sibling in the cabin and the early risers walking around, were silent.

Until her voice screeched, "STOLL!" The sound shot throughout camp.

She stormed furiously to the Hermes cabin, wanting blood. She pushed open the door without knocking to see the Hermes campers just getting up.

Her best friend Skylar took one look at her, dropped her mouth open, and pointed to a figure in the back who had his back to her.

She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at her. Instead of cowering at the sight of a furious Katie, covered in his concoction, seething at him, he burst out laughing.

His entire cabin and Katie looked at him like he'd grown another head.

Katie's small hands clenched into fists. "And what exactly are you laughing at Stoll?" she asked coldly.

He was doubled over in laughter, chocking on his own breath. But he managed, "You hair Gardner, did you get a new shampoo or something?"

As fast as a viper, she pulled out her knife and pointed it at his neck. He scrambled backwards and fell onto his bed.

"Nobody. Messes. With. My. Hair. Stoll." She said threatheningly.

He fake yawned and took a look at his watch.

"Ugh! Just stay away from me and my cabin, okay! Get it? Got it? Good."

She spun around and started walking to the exit.

"You know Gardner," his voice rang clear through the silence of the cabin, "Maybe if you weren't so demanding all the time, you could actually get and _keep_ a boyfriend."

She froze. Was he really bringing this up? Now?

He didn't hear her respond and he couldn't see her face, so he continued, "You may think you're all that Katie, but honestly you're not. Words can't even begin to describe annoying you are! You're just an infuriating, stubborn, bossy daughter of-"

She whipped around and slapped him. Right across the face.

Her eyes were filled with tears falling rapidly. "And you think you're any better Stoll? You've made my life hell since the moment I stepped into this godsdamned camp. And for what reason? None, except the fact that you _can_. You just need another way to try and convince the camp that you're the oh so mighty Travis Stoll." A final, pain filled tear dropped on the last word.

The she turned around and sprinted out of the silent cabin.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

The entire cabin watched Katie run out. They were all completely silent, watching Travis, who was still standing there with a smug look on his face.

That is, until Skylar jumped off of her bunk, walked up to him, and slapped him clear across the face, but unlike Katie, with absolutely no mercy.

He yelled in pain and clutched his cheek. "What the _Hades_?"

She breathed out through clenched teeth. "Are you STUPID!" she yelled, "What were you thinking? Oh wait, that's right. You weren't! Because that right there, my brother, is NOT the way to get a girl to go out with you!"

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river. She'll get over it. Now what do I do about my _face_? It'll be all red on one side, and that is _not_ attractive." he complained.

The entire cabin's mouths dropped. Was he seriously that big of an idiot?

Skylar's eyes widened. She slapped him across the other cheek. "There, now they're both red, and you're still an idiot. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find my best friend." Then she ran out the same way as Katie.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

Katie ran through the hoards of people going to breakfast and ignored all the looks they were giving her. At the moment none of that mattered.

She ran to her favorite spot in camp and sat. It was right under a huge tree in the shade, looking over the entire strawberry fields.

How could Travis say all that stuff about her? She knew they weren't exactly best friends, but he didn't hate her _that_ much. At least that's what she thought.

As for the boyfriend thing, it was kind of (not) funny actually. She'd had a few boyfriends before, but they all dumped her, accusing that she had feeling for someone else. But they never told her who she supposedly had feelings for, until her last boyfriend, Dante.

And the person that he and all the others (there were like four in total) thought she liked, was none other than the person who'd called her all those names today. Yep, Travis Stoll.

At first she'd denied it, but then she began to realize the little things, like how she'd get butterflies when he called out one of his many nicknames for her, or how she'd catch herself fixing her hair whenever he was around.

And her favorite, the fact that she'd been _stupid_ enough to believe he felt the same way she did.

She heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Hey, you ok?" the familiar voice of her best friend asked.

Tears started to fall down her face again.

"Oh gods I'm sorry. My brother's just an idiot." she said, coming down to sit next to her.

"I-it's fine." she said. Then in a small voice, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What's up?"

She took a deep breath and started. "So you know how my past boyfriends have dumped me?"

Skylar nodded.

"Well they all dumped me accusing I had feelings for someone else, Travis."

Skylar's eyes widened but she didn't say anything.

In a small voice, she said, "and I think it's true."

Skylar gasped. But she still didn't speak. She just hugged her best friend as she cried.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

Travis stormed out of his cabin feeling very pissed off. Not only had he gotten slapped three times in less than ten minutes, but his entire cabin had shunned him, even Connor.

What he'd said to Gardner wasn't _that_ bad, he'd said worse. But honestly, he'd noticed she'd been a lot more reactive to his pranks and names ever since she broke up with her last boyfriend.

He didn't know who would be so stupid as to dump Katie, but that at least meant she was available.

But it wasn't as if she'd go out with him now. All the anger drained out of him leaving nothing but regret. Gods, how could he have been so _stupid_?

He crashed down on a bench and put his head in his hands. He heard the rest of his cabin walking off to breakfast, but stayed.

After a while he felt someone sit next to him and put their hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Skylar.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She gave him a sad smile. "Don't tell me that, go tell her. And now wouldn't be the time to hold back. Tell her _everything_."

He sighed and got up. "Where is she?"

"Where would she be?"

He knew her long enough to know she'd be at her tree, the one overlooking the strawberry fields.

He nodded and jogged off to find her. Katie.

*THISISALINEBREAK*

It had been about ten minutes since Skylar had left. She heard fotsteps come up behind her again. Maybe she had brought some food.

She turned and the person she saw was definitely not Skylar. It was Travis. She bit her lip and looked back towards the fields.

He came and sat next to her silently.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I-I just wanted to s-say sorry." He said nervously.

She whipped her head towards him. "You want to say _sorry_? Sorry? Are you serious?"

"Yes- no- yes!"

She gave him a weird look.

He sighed. "Look Katie, I really am sorry. I never meant any of the things I said about you."

"Oh really? You didn't? Well thanks, Stoll, thanks so much, because whether you meant it or not, it still is true."

"No it isn't!" He shouted, suddenly enraged, "Who in the world told you that was true?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, you?"

"Katie, you have to believe me, I didn't mean any of it!" He pleaded.

"Then what did you mean?" she asked.

He looked shocked for a second and was about to make up some excuse when he remembered what Skylar had said: don't hold back, tell her everything.

He took a deep breath. "I meant that you're infuriating, stubborn, bossy, and completely annoying-" Her face fell. "-but you are also beautiful, smart, nice, talented, understanding, and so much more. Words can't even begin to describe the thrill I get from being around you, the way I wanted to know everything about you the moment I laid eyes on you, the totally unmanly butterflies I get in my stomach when you scream my name, the lengths I go to to get you attention by pranking, and the way that I love you."

She was shocked, to say the least. Then she cracked a smile. "And words can't even begin to describe how funny, cute, sweet, and incredibly _stupid_ you are for not realizing that I love you too."

He broke out into a wide smile. He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they broke off, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

He got up and brushed himself off. "You hungry?"

"Starved. Let's go." she replied.

He pulled her up and they walked back to the pavilion hand in hand.

When they walked in and went to their separate tables, all eyes were on them. They were both immediately surrounded by people asking questions.

He caught her eye in the middle and winked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

He laughed too.

And words couldn't even begin to describe how adorable they were.

**AN: Soooo... what do you think? Should I make another chapter with another couple or leave it as it is? Love ya!**

**~Nessa**


End file.
